


Somewhere Only We Know

by Miss_Chiara



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Chiara/pseuds/Miss_Chiara





	Somewhere Only We Know

**Nowy Jork, styczeń 2012**

_All the leaves are turning and the sky fades to gray_

_Strange our life coincides with the seasons of today_

_Who's to say where the wind will blow?_

Biel ścian przywodziła na myśl niekończącą się zimę. Zimne było także sączące się z uwieszonych u sufitu lamp światło, wydobywające z ukrycia metalowe stoły laboratoryjne oraz komputery. Miarowy poszum maszyn w tle usypiał nawet najwytrwalszych, nikt z obecnych nie zdecydował się jednak na przerwanie uporczywej zmowy milczenia. Pielęgniarka bez słowa układała na tacy instrumenty medyczne, segregując je według rozmiaru oraz funkcji, podczas gdy mężczyzna w kitlu naciągał na dłonie lateksowe rękawiczki, rzucając kontrolne spojrzenie na migające wykresy funkcji życiowych siedzącej na fotelu kobiety. Jej ciemne, sięgające ramion włosy częściowo zakrywały plakietkę z napisem _Hannah_ , zaś oczy uporczywie wpatrywały się w pustkę, nie poświęcając niczemu bodaj odrobiny uwagi. Bransoletka na lewym przegubie była jej towarzyszką od dwudziestu lat. Umieszczony w niej chip udostępniał lekarzom całą historię jej badań, przebyte testy, zdolności, oraz szereg precyzyjnie sformułowanych wytycznych odnośnie postępowania w razie wystąpienia skutków ubocznych. Przeważnie kończyło się na krwotoku z nosa lub uporczywych migrenach, których szczególne natężenie zaobserwowano w ciągu ostatnich trzech miesięcy, tuż po zmianie procedur. Co oczywiście zaowocowało podwojeniem specjalistycznego nadzoru i częstszymi wizytami w skrzydle medycznym, gdzie parada milczących fantomów sukcesywnie ordynowała kolejne leki lub pobierała krew, umieszczając następną, opatrzoną rządkiem cyfr fiolkę w jednej z zamrażarek. Wszystko to bez jednego słowa. Nikt zresztą na więcej nie liczył. Blondynka w zielonym fartuchu zręcznie wyjęła wenflon z żyły pacjentki, a następnie nałożyła opatrunek. Kilkanaście sekund później podała jej kubeczek, na którego dnie grzechotały tabletki. Hannah przełknęła je automatycznie, popijając wodą. Odpoczynek na laboratoryjnym fotelu dobrze jej zrobił; zawroty głowy ustały, wróciła też jasność myśli. Ostatnio przytrafiały jej się niewytłumaczalne przypadki, jak chociażby ten, kiedy przez kilkanaście sekund wpatrywała się w lampkę na nocnej szafce, by chwilę później usłyszeć głuchy trzask przepalającej się żarówki. Albo rozbijający się - ot tak - kubek, dotąd bezpiecznie ułożony tuż obok ekspresu do kawy. Niepokojące zajścia powszedniego dnia…

_Powtórka prześladującego od lat horroru._

Kiedy opuszczała ponure pomieszczenie, otrzymała kartę ze standardowym zestawem pytań. Po raz pierwszy skłamała, stawiając długą poziomą kreskę przy podpunkcie odnoszącym się do niepokojących objawów. Przecież była zdrowa. _Normalna_. Gotowa podjęcia każdego zadania. Nie zamierzała popełnić błędu Tyler, która najzwyczajniej w świecie zakochała się w jednym z podmiotów wczesnych eksperymentów Muirfield. Gabriel mógł cieszyć się normalnością wyłącznie dzięki Vanessie Chandler, której zabiegi sprawiły, że dla organizacji stał się martwy już jako dwunastoletnie dziecko. To ona, świadoma nieuchronnej klęski eksperymentu łączonego DNA, przerwała procedurę, ratując tym samym jego życie i jednocześnie nieodwracalnie je niszcząc. Pomimo swojej potęgi i niemal bezawaryjnej siatki informatorów, Muirfield nigdy nie dowiedziało się o rzeczywistym istnieniu „prototypu”, skupiało się zatem na konsekwentnej eliminacji jego następców – super żołnierzy, którzy również okazali się dramatyczną klęską. Z kolei Hannah milczała, ponieważ siostrzana lojalność nie pozwalała na niszczenie jedynej dobrej rzeczy, jaka przytrafiła się Ty od momentu porzucenia struktur znienawidzonej organizacji. Nie zdołała jednak przejść do porządku dziennego nad faktem, iż owa istota z udoskonalonym zwierzęco-ludzkim genotypem – _potwór_ – umierała, z każdym dniem na inny, bardziej wyniszczający sposób, stanowiąc zagrożenie dla zaślepionej mieszanką współczucia i przywiązania Tyler.

\- Trochę ci zeszło – Kyle przesunął nadgarstek kobiety wzdłuż elektronicznego czytnika, odcyfrowując zapisane informacje. – W porządku – pokiwał głową, następnie wręczył jej elegancką torebkę. – Dokumenty, karta kredytowa, listy uwierzytelniające oraz klucze do mieszkania.

\- Na nazwisko?

\- Morgan – mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. – Pracę zaczynasz o dziesiątej – dodał na odchodnym, nie wdając się w szczegóły. Przy tak wielu zmiennych nikogo nie ograniczały sztywne ramy z góry ustalonego scenariusza.

Hannah zdawała sobie jednak sprawę z ciążącej na sobie odpowiedzialności. Przełożeni ją doceniali, ponieważ nigdy nie zadawała zbędnych pytań, skrupulatnie wykonując powierzone zadania. Przeważnie polegały one na klasyfikowaniu kandydatów do badań klinicznych, dopiero po pewnym czasie zaczęła dostrzegać w tym dziwną ironię, skoro sama od najmłodszych lat stanowiła obiekt zainteresowania Muirfield. Z tą drobną różnicą, że działania tamtych ludzi determinowała ich własna nieprzymuszona wola zespolona z pragnieniem zmiany świata na lepsze.

_Ona nie miała wyboru._

Tymczasem świat niełatwo poddawał się jakimkolwiek zewnętrznym wpływom, nawet o tak szlachetnym podłożu. Podobnie jak nie dało się wytyczyć linii na piasku pomiędzy mniejszym złem a większym dobrem.

Na kwadrans przed wyjazdem z podziemnego parkingu jeszcze raz zajrzała do swojej sypialni. Pęknięta żarówka została wymieniona na nową przez jednego z techników, zaś pościel wraz z resztą przedmiotów świadczących o czyjejkolwiek przynależności do tego miejsca usunięta do magazynu. Nikt jednak nie naruszył zawartości ukrytego pod szafą pudełeczka, z którego Hannah wyjęła dwie wypełnione po brzegi fiolki. Ta mieszanka pozwalała Gabrielowi przetrwać, aczkolwiek niosła ze sobą spore niepożądane skutki.

_Ostatnia dawka, ostatnie tak ogromne ryzyko._

*

Mieszkanie byłoby całkiem przyjemne, gdyby nie standardowa biel ścian i podłóg, połączona z klasyczną czernią umeblowania. Czarne były także długie zasłony, pomiędzy którymi do środka wpadał wąski strumień światła. Hannah położyła torebkę na skórzanej sofie, w myślach dokonując nowych, zdecydowanie cieplejszych aranżacji. Te obecne były zimne i odrobinę klaustrofobiczne, szczególnie dla kogoś, kto spędził w podobnych miejscach większość życia – aczkolwiek tchnęły dziwnym bezpieczeństwem, stałością. Muirfield nawet w prywatnych kwaterach nie pozwalało zapomnieć o dystansie oraz wyizolowaniu – nie był to dom, lecz tymczasowy punkt zaczepienia, jaki za parę miesięcy lub lat będzie służył kolejnej osobie. Trudno zgadnąć, ilu mieszkańców przewinęło się przez te dwa pokoje, kuchnię i łazienkę. Nie pozostał po nich żaden ślad. Tak, jak po mnie – przemknęło jej przez głowę. Jakby w ogóle nie istniała w żadnej z dostępnych rzeczywistości.

Dopiero po czterdziestu minutach pobytu w mieszkaniu odważyła się podejść do okna. Ulica była pusta, samochód agencji odjechał i wyglądało na to, że nikt już nie śledził jej poczynań. Nigdy nie zawodziła, doskonale o tym wiedzieli. Prawie krzyknęła, gdy głuchą ciszę przerwał huk dochodzący zza drzwi, swoim natężeniem przypominający średniego kalibru wystrzał. Z dziko bijącym sercem wydostała się na korytarz, gdzie jej oczom ukazał się nietuzinkowy obrazek – zawartość kilkunastu częściowo rozbebeszonych pudeł zaścielała podłogę, zaś pomiędzy nimi leżała młoda kobieta, rozmasowując obolałe lędźwie.

\- Nic pani nie jest? – Hannah podeszła bliżej, pomagając nieznajomej wstać.

\- Ciągle coś mi się przydarza – osóbka o krótkich czarnych włosach uśmiechnęła się rozbrajająco, przyjmując pomocną dłoń. – Można powiedzieć, że przywykłam.

\- Interesujesz się astronomią? – podniosła miniaturową replikę Saturna, powoli toczącą się w kierunku klatki schodowej, podczas gdy Mars mocował się z naruszającą jego orbitę ścianą.

\- To dla mojej siostry. Za dwa dni obchodzi urodziny, więc pomyślałam, że urządzę jej przyjęcie niespodziankę. Bo kto nie chciałby wrócić do domu prosto na przyjemną imprezkę z otwartym barem i budką ze zdjęciami?

Hannah litościwie powstrzymała się od odpowiedzi.

\- Jestem Heather – dziewczyna dokonała prezentacji, zapominając na moment o wspaniałościach imprez wszelakich. – Ty zaś…?

\- Nowa sąsiadka. Hannah.

\- Wspaniale! – Heather klasnęła w dłonie. – Może też wpadniesz? Im nas więcej, tym weselej! Zaczyna się o dwudziestej.

\- Jeśli tylko obowiązki pozwolą – wymówiła się dyplomatycznie. – Moja praca jest dość wymagająca.

\- Zupełnie jak u Cat – na twarzy kobiety pojawił się wiele mówiący grymas. – Też jesteś z policji?

\- Poniekąd. Redakcja Swifta – palnęła, zanim zdołała ugryźć się w język. Z drugiej jednak strony, żeby nie wzbudzać przesadnych podejrzeń, musiała stwarzać pozory zwyczajności. A czy mogło istnieć coś bardziej zwyczajnego niż stare dobre dziennikarstwo śledcze? Bill Swift zatrudniał dziesięciu dziennikarzy w samym okręgu Manhattanu. – Dasz sobie radę z tym wszystkim? – dodała, zerkając na zegarek. Przed pracą miała jeszcze spotkać się z Tyler.

\- Tak. Ale dziękuję – Heather pożegnała ją uśmiechem. – Pojutrze o dwudziestej. Wpadnij, jeśli trafi ci się wolny wieczór.

*

W momencie, kiedy przekroczyła próg apartamentu Lowenów otulił ją szczelny kokon ciepła; nie tylko fizycznie odczuwalnego, lecz także wizualnego. Podobnie jak i ona, Tyler nie znosiła chłodu, więc w miarę możliwości starała się otaczać intensywnymi barwami oraz wyrazistymi przedmiotami „z duszą”. Pośród obiektów czysto użytkowych znalazło się także miejsce na fortepian, na którym czasami grywał Gabriel. Przeważnie jednak ów instrument stanowił wymyślną dekorację, nadającą wnętrzu stonowaną klasę.

\- Jesteś dziś wcześniej – rzuciła oszczędnie siostra, podnosząc z dywanu zapomnianą część garderoby. Na łóżku kłębiła się nieuporządkowana pościel i zbite poduszki, nieomylnie świadczące, iż tutaj dzień dopiero się rozpoczął.

\- Nie mam zbyt wiele czasu – odparła Hannah. Dłuższe przebywanie w tym miejscu źle na nią działało. Zupełnie, jakby odwiedzała obcą osobę, nie zaś tę najbliższą sercu. Być może Ty miała rację, być może powrót do dawnej zażyłości był już niemożliwy.

\- Praca?

\- Praca.

\- Inne sposoby zawiodły, więc Kyle wysłał ciebie? – rzuciła prowokacyjnie pani domu, naprędce upinając jasne włosy w prowizoryczny kucyk. – Właściwie, mogłaś sobie darować kurtuazyjne wizyty – szybkim ruchem poprawiła osuwające się ramiączko bluzki, starając się ukryć kolejne zadane przez tak przecież czułe dłonie męża rany. Hannah doskonale wiedziała, czego się spodziewać, jednak widok obrażeń na ciele siostry nieodmiennie budził jej obrzydzenie. A także galopującą niechęć względem szwagra, momentami graniczącą niemal z nienawiścią. Ta… miłość niszczyła wszystko na swojej drodze. Ta miłość postawiła mur między nią a najbliższą jej osobą.

\- Dalej wolisz udawać, że nic się nie dzieje? – rzuciła, nie zważając, czy wyczulony słuch pana domu wychwyci złość w jej głosie, czy też nie. – Tyler, ja nie żartuję. Gabe nad sobą nie panuje, krzywdzi cię. Cokolwiek sobie myślisz, to nie jest już człowiek, to…

\- Bestia – podpowiedział cicho mężczyzna, niemal bezszelestnie zjawiając się w sypialni. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie przypominał komiksowego bohatera, raczej wyjątkowo eleganckiego przystojnego trzydziestolatka, dumę nowojorskiej palestry. Mało która kobieta mogłaby mu się oprzeć.

\- Osoba z poważnie uszkodzonym DNA – kiwnęła głową, wprowadzając drobną korektę. Chociaż bardzo się starała, nie dała rady spojrzeć mu w oczy. Bała się, że wyczyta z nich wyłącznie niezawiniony smutek, co tylko sprawi, że poczuje się jak zbrodniarka. – Te leki… – pigułki zagrzechotały w szklanym pojemniczku. – Powoli przestają działać, prawda? Twój organizm zwalcza je równie skutecznie co własne komórki – brutalna prawda zawsze stanowiła najlepszą broń, utrzymywała bowiem zdrowe granice, za którymi rozciągał się niepewny grunt, swoista terra incognita.

Tyler nerwowo zacisnęła wargi, tocząc wewnętrzną batalię z dojmującym uczuciem bólu rozprzestrzeniającym się w piersi. Cokolwiek miało jeszcze przyjść – cokolwiek! – Nie zamierzała tak po prostu wywiesić białej flagi, nie bez podjęcia walki. Tymczasem Hannah zjawiła się tutaj z kolejną porcją medykamentów dla Gabriela i na swój pokrętny sposób znów usiłowała ją ratować przed domniemanymi tragicznymi skutkami jedynego słusznego wyboru. Jakby ciągle były małymi wystraszonymi dziewczynkami, skrywającymi swoje lęki za stronami szkolnych podręczników i jakby Gabe nadal przypominał tamtego smutnego chłopca, którego ukradkiem obserwowały przez lustro weneckie. Chłopca potrafiącego zaczarować ich świat. Czyżby tylko ona nadal widziała w nim piękno?

\- Nie mogę nic więcej dla was zrobić – wyszeptała jej towarzyszka. Nareszcie, powiedziała to! Koniec z podkradaniem zapasów leków, koniec z rozdarciem między powinnościami a siostrzaną lojalnością.

\- Oczywiście – głos Ty pobrzmiewał nietajoną goryczą i jawnym wyrzutem. – Lepiej po prostu patrzeć, jak oni umierają. Lepiej udawać, że nie ma się serca, że to tylko praca, nic więcej.

\- Lepiej – Hannah spojrzała na nią twardo. Jakiekolwiek współczucie wyparowało, zmiecione podmuchem podobnie nieuzasadnionych pretensji. – Lepiej wypełniać należycie swoje obowiązki, zamiast angażować się emocjonalnie w walkę, która nie ma żadnego sensu. Opuściłaś Muirfield na własne życzenie, nie miej do mnie pretensji, że zgodziłam się ponieść wszelkie konsekwencje.

\- Konsekwencje? – w oczach Tyler pojawił się cień dawnego zrozumienia. A także żal. Żal, że nie mogła cofnąć czasu i raniących słów. – Han, o jakich konsekwencjach mowa?! Chyba nie zgłosiłaś się jako…?! – złapała siostrę za nadgarstek, następnie podwinęła rękaw jej bluzki, odsłaniając fragment skóry, gdzie – pomiędzy cieniutkimi niebieskawymi żyłkami – dało się dostrzec niewielkie posrebrzane znaki układające się w unikalny kod.

\- To także jest miłość, Ty – powiedziała cicho Hannah, wsuwając dłoń do kieszeni. – Jesteś moją siostrą i kocham cię tak bardzo, że jestem skłonna zadbać o ciebie nawet wbrew twojej woli. Jeśli coś by ci się stało, ja…

\- On mnie nie skrzywdzi. Prędzej sam by zginął niż to zrobił – wpadła jej w słowo. Zapalczywie. Wojowniczo. Ty naprawdę przypominała ładunek wybuchowy, podatny na byle zapalnik. – Tego przecież obawiasz się najbardziej, mam rację?!

Pokręciła przecząco głową. O wiele bardziej od zwierzęcych instynktów Gabe’a lękała się tego, co uczyni zarząd Muirfield, kiedy odkryje prawdę. Dlatego musiała zadbać, by nigdy nie powiązali Tyler ze sprawą mieszanego DNA. Za jej przyzwoleniem lub bez. Nie zważając na koszta.

\- Poczucie winy zabija szybciej niż cokolwiek innego – dodała siostra. – Kiedyś nie pozwoli ci zaczerpnąć kolejnego oddechu.

Oczy Hannah pociemniały, wydobywając na wierzch dziwną hardość, kompletnie nie pasującą do osoby, którą tak bardzo wzruszała niegdyś ludzka krzywda.

\- Zwiększ dawkę do trzech na dobę – zwróciła się bezpośrednio do Gabe’a. – Przy takim racjonowaniu wystarczą ci na dwa miesiące. Potem trzeba będzie poszukać innego rozwiązania – znów ucieczka wzrokiem, znów ten rzeczowy, beznamiętny ton. Tyler nie miała pojęcia, jak siostrze udawało się za pstryknięciem palców włączyć żelazną samokontrolę, zapominając o typowo ludzkich emocjach. Miała przemożną ochotę ją uderzyć, licząc, że przemoc zainicjuje jakąkolwiek normalną reakcję.

Co oni z nią zrobili?

\- Dziękuję – smagłolicy mężczyzna wyciągnął ku niej dłoń. Uścisnęła ją, zdumiona gorącem jego skóry oraz intensywnością samego uścisku. Jak to się stało, że zaczął ją przerażać po dwudziestu długich latach, skoro wcześniej myślała o nim jak o bliskim przyjacielu i towarzyszu zabaw? Etap wylewnych pożegnań Hannah zostawiła za sobą wieki temu, więc nawet nie przytuliła siostry, ucinając myślenie życzeniowe raz na zawsze. Wszak obie podjęły swoje decyzje i żadne pertraktacje nie miały już sensu.

Drzwi apartamentu Lowenów zamknęły się za nią niemal bezszelestnie. Przez kilkanaście sekund wygładzała palcami fakturę plastikowej karty dostępu do mieszkania szwagra, po czym z pełną premedytacją przełamała ją na pół, smętne resztki ukrywając w torebce.

\- Myślisz, że możemy jej zaufać? – głos Gabriela po długich minutach ciszy stanowił prawdziwe wybawienie. Jego udoskonalony słuch wyłapywał zanikające kroki gościa na posadzce w głównym holu; za niespełna minutę Hannah miała opuścić budynek. Śledzenie jej pozwalało mu rozproszyć uwagę, pozwalało zapomnieć o nierównym biciu serca przygnębionej Ty.

Tyler, oparta o ścianę przy oknie, szybko wymrugała napływające do oczu łzy. Obwinianie siostry, złoszczenie się na nią, nie zmieniało faktycznego stanu rzeczy i nie było w stanie wydłużyć nikomu życia. Oddaliły się od siebie tak znacząco, że nie mogła liczyć bodaj na najmniejsze wsparcie. Po raz pierwszy została ze wszystkim całkiem sama.

\- Nie – odparła z połowiczną rezygnacją. – Nie sądzę.

*

\- Profesor J.T. Forbes? Evan Marks, nowojorska policja, Biuro Medycyny Sądowej. Ma pan chwilę? – przyjemny dla ucha głos rozbrzmiał w zagraconym pomieszczeniu uniwersyteckiego kampusu.

Przysadzisty mężczyzna w okularach podniósł głowę znad wypełnionego dokumentami biurka, obdarzając przybyłego spojrzeniem, w którym dało się odczytać zarówno irytację jak i skrywaną obawę.

\- Jakiś problem? Zostało mi do sprawdzenia ponad pięćdziesiąt testów.

\- W żadnym wypadku. Chodzi mi o artykuł, jaki napisał pan osiem lat temu, ten o mieszanym DNA. To dość niezwykły przedmiot badań… Szczególnie interesuje mnie gazeta, która go opublikowała.

\- I tak szła na dno, więc można powiedzieć, że wykorzystałem sytuację – odpowiedział wymijająco, dając rozmówcy do zrozumienia, iż sprawa testów zaliczeniowych stanowiła dlań priorytet.

\- Niemniej wysunął pan wtedy kilka bardzo wartościowych tez o tym, jak łączyć gatunki i jak później ten proces odwrócić – gość nie zamierzał odpuścić, bez pytania rozlokowując się na jedynym wolnym krześle.

\- Cóż, nie był to aż taki przełom, za jaki go uważałem. Raczej ślepa uliczka.

\- Niekoniecznie. Powiem więcej: mam dowód na to, że międzygatunkowe stworzenie istnieje. Jestem bliski przełomowego odkrycia, ale niezbyt dobrze orientuję się w tej dziedzinie nauki. Mógłbym poradzić sobie z pomocą biochemika i miałem nadzieję, że będzie nim człowiek, który swego czasu popełnił to – Evan postukał palcem o pożółkłą gazetę ze zdjęciem odmłodzonego J.T. na okładce.

\- Naprawdę chcesz wyjść z tej kostnicy… - rzucił z rezygnacją profesor, ostatecznie odrywając się od pasjonującej lektury kolokwiów.

\- Po prostu nie zamierzam bezczynnie czekać, kiedy ktoś na kim mi zależy, może ucierpieć – wyjaśnił patolog.

\- Sądzisz zatem, że to „coś” jej zagraża? Lub jemu? – dodał pospiesznie J.T., z przyzwyczajenia poprawiając zsuwające się z nosa okulary.

\- Wtajemniczę cię w aspekty śledztwa, podzielimy się badaniami, wszystkim, co udało się nam zgromadzić. Z uwzględnieniem błysku fleszy. Co na to powiesz?

\- Powiem, że… - wzrok mężczyzny prześlizgnął się pospiesznie po wyjątkowo pustawym korytarzu. Ułamek sekundy później zza zakrętu wyłoniła się niepozorna brunetka z teczką w dłoni, wyglądająca na mocno zdezorientowaną. Musiała być dziennikarką, z którą umawiał się tydzień wcześniej, nikt inny nie zapuściłby się do podziemi z własnej woli. – Mam szalenie ważne spotkanie, dokończymy tę rozmowę w bardziej sprzyjających okolicznościach, dobrze? – zamaszyście powstał z siedzenia, strącając na podłogę kilka słabszych prac. Uratowany przez dzwonek. Dosłownie.

Evan automatycznie podążył spojrzeniem w tym samym kierunku. Do gabinetu profesora Forbesa zbliżała się średniego wzrostu kobieta, na pozór nie wyróżniająca się niczym szczególnym. Skromny acz szykowny kostium w pełni podkreślał jej delikatną urodę i niezwykle intensywny kolor tęczówek, jednak nie to wstrząsnęło nim do głębi. Uświadomił sobie bowiem, że znał tę twarz, te oczy. Należały do osoby łudząco podobnej do tej; do osoby, która przed ponad rokiem zmarła w Londynie na jego stole operacyjnym.


End file.
